Time and Again
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Sequel to 'It's About Time'. Now married, Sabrina and Harvey are about to go through yet another adventure together. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the feedback on _It's About Time. _Here is chapter one of it'ssequel story. Hope you like it :)**

Time and Again

"Sabrinaaaa!" came the voice of a certain black cat from the kitchen. A voice Sabrina Kinkle knew only too well.

Retreating away from the dining table she was setting for dinner and making her way into the kitchen, she braced herself for what she might find. Admittedly, leaving Salem alone in the kitchen when food was around was a bad idea under any circumstances. But he had promised her faithfully that he would behave himself today.

When her eyes hit upon the sight in front of her, Sabrina yelped in shock. The stench of burnt offerings now hung in the air, too. "What the...how the heck did this happen?" She rushed to the stove, on which sat a large pot that had far too much smoke billowing from it. Turning off the gas, she let out a cough and fanned the area around her with a nearby tea towel, then looked at her feline friend suspiciously.

"Salem, I could've sworn I left the pot simmering on a low heat when I left the room. It's only been a couple of minutes! Did you _do_ something?" _And if so, then how? _she thought, studying the cat closely and wondering what he was actually capable of contributing towards the cooking. Not that this was exactly a 'contribution'.

Sabrina watched as Salem turned away sheepishly and let out a soft whimper. "Salem..." she warned with a point of her finger – also a hint that she could easily punish him whether he confessed or not.

He sighed in defeat and began to explain himself. "Well...I might have used my paw to turn the gas up just a bit. I mean, the thing wasn't going to be ready any time soon the rate it was going; and no offence, but you're not that knowledgeable when it comes to the art of cuisine."

"Oh, yeah, and you're chef of the year, are you? Everyone knows you don't leave food cooking on a high heat unless you're finishing it off! Now I have no time to start again, and I also have no time to think of an appropriate punishment. Maybe I'll just zap you somewhere really cold and deserted..." Sabrina had no intention of actually sending Salem elsewhere, but she was enjoying the reaction her suggestion had provoked.

"Wait wait wait!" he yelped fearfully, leaping off the counter to attempt a getaway. But he stopped short when he heard Sabrina laughing at him. "Oh, very funny," he remarked drily.

"It was, actually," she replied with a weary smile, her mind primarily still on the ruined dinner. "Look, I'll let you off the hook this time, but _next_ time you want to help with the cooking, try just chipping in with some advice instead."

"Fine," Salem grunted, then sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know this was important to you. Although I don't get why you had to go to all this trouble _tonight. _If I were you, I'd just zap up a replacement and be done with it."

_Tonight I had a special reason to make an effort, _she thought. _But I'm not going to tell the cat before I tell my own husband! _Before Sabrina could reply out loud, she heard the front door being opened, then shut again seconds later. Within the next minute, her husband of just over a year had appeared in the kitchen with them.

"Hi Sabrina," Harvey greeted, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Hey, Salem," he added as the cat climbed back onto his usual spot on the counter.

"Hey Harv," he responded cheerfully, watching as Sabrina tried not to look behind her at the mess on the stove.

"Hey," she said as brightly as she could, but Harvey had already picked up on her anxiety.

"What's wrong? You're not your usual perky self today. I wasn't expecting to hear a 'woohoo!' when I came in or anything; but you normally have a lot more to say." Sabrina let out a breath, but couldn't help smiling slightly at how well her husband knew her. Then again, he was also her best friend.

Gesturing towards the failed concoction still sitting in the pot, she explained how she had been trying to make them a home-cooked meal, without the aid of her magic.

Chuckling, Harvey wrapped an arm around her and took in the view of the kitchen. "Let me guess, Salem had something to do with this?" he asked, shooting a mock-angry glance towards his four-legged friend.

Obviously taking the look on his face to heart, Salem once again escaped onto the floor and made his way out of the back door. "I'm outta here," he called.

"Sorry Harvey, I bet you're starving. How was the team meeting?" Harvey was still playing for the same hockey team, and they were strategizing for their next big game the following week.

"It was good," he told her. "But don't be sorry, it really doesn't matter. You know I'm not one of those husbands who expects dinner on the table when they arrive home. What brought all this on?"

Sabrina led him into the living room to sit down, now that they were alone. "Well, I have some news, and I just wanted to make you dinner so that this evening would be really special. But hey, nothing I plan ever goes right, so who was I kidding?"

Harvey wrinkled his brow and scratched his head in confusion. "Wait, you have some news? What is it?"

A smile crept onto Sabrina's lips as she prepared to tell him, and she quickly realised that it didn't really matter how fancy a dinner she tried to cook. What _did_ matter – the only reason she had felt the need to go to so much trouble in the first place - was the incredible fact which she was about to share with him.

"Harvey, we're going to have a baby – I'm pregnant!"

With those words, Sabrina studied his face as a wide smile appeared there that soon turned into his signature goofy grin. Then he swiftly stood up, took her hands and gently pulled her upright with him. "Are you serious?" he checked, and she could only nod deliriously.

Leaning closer to his wife, Harvey nudged his forehead with hers and closed his eyes, as if just needing to take in how he felt in that moment. Then he pulled back to look at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips; one they both felt could have gone on forever if it weren't for the fact that oxygen was required, and words still needed to be exchanged.

"This is...amazing. I love you," he whispered, still awe-struck.

"I love you too," Sabrina whispered back. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Harvey agreed, sitting them both down again as she cuddled into his side.

The two probably would have spent a little longer basking quietly in the knowledge of their secret, had it not been for the voice that so rudely interrupted them.

"Count me in for all those late night ice-cream cravings ahead," retorted Salem as he bounded casually into the living room.

**Thank you for reading, and Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, sorry it's been such a long wait – I was amazed to find it had actually been so long since I posted the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope you enjoy chapter two :)**

"Guys, can you just cut to the chase here, I was really busy at the mall," said Morgan with a long sigh. "Those shoes won't buy themselves!"

Roxie rolled her eyes, and came up with a more reasonable grievance. "With the exception of Morgan over here, some of us have _important _things to be getting back to. Not that we don't love a random lunch invitation in the middle of a busy Monday, but what's up?"

They were sitting in Sabrina and Harvey's living room, waiting for their friends to explain themselves. With them were Sabrina's aunts, Hilda and Zelda – looking equally as perplexed.

Sabrina looked at her husband and exchanged an amused smile with him at their guests' shared impatience. Finally, she decided to put them out of their misery.

"Well, we asked you here because we have an announcement, and we wanted to tell you all together." Suddenly, everyone in the room looked miles brighter, and she knew she had their full attention. Luckily, Salem wasn't around at the moment – if he had been, he would probably have spilt the beans already, spoiling it for her.

They had already told each of their parents, who were thrilled for them. Harvey's parents had found out after receiving a visit from the couple a few days before. They had then visited Edward, Sabrina's father, in his current home of the other realm; as well as later calling her mother, Diana, in Peru. So all that was left was to tell everyone else that mattered to them.

"Well, go on then honey," replied Hilda impatiently. "What is it!"

"Harvey and I," Sabrina began with a radiant smile that did not go unnoticed by all who were in the room. "We're going to have a baby!"

Loud cheers of excitement rang through the house as everyone immediately stood up to congratulate the soon-to-be parents. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy for you," Zelda exclaimed, giving her niece a long hug. "Congratulations, Harvey," she added to the young man who was still standing happily at his wife's side.

"Okay, you two are very lucky today. I'm going to give up those shoes I wanted," Morgan announced seriously. Roxie shook her head at her red-haired friend as she hugged Sabrina and Harvey herself.

Realising that her declaration hadn't really made her feelings clear, Morgan tried again. "What I meant to say is, great news!" she cheered with extra enthusiasm, raising both her hands in the air. Sabrina couldn't help but laugh out loud, and in the end managed to get a hug from her shopping-obsessed friend.

Just as they had all calmed down, Salem came in. He sidled up to Sabrina and Harvey, who were talking to Hilda and Zelda while Roxie and Morgan began a friendly yet competitive argument over who would get to be godmother (a debate which Sabrina chose to ignore for the time being).

"I can tell by all that girlish squealing that you've told them," the cat remarked, causing both Hilda and Zelda to look down at him incredulously.

"Wait, how is it that the cat knew before we were told?" Hilda blurted out.

"He overheard me telling Harvey. Are you that surprised?" came Sabrina's answer. Her aunts looked at each other in that knowing way. Of course they should have guessed this of their furry friend.

"Never mind," they replied in unison.

"Believe me, it's odd enough knowing that the cat found out the same time _I_ did," Harvey added half-jokingly.

"Ahem," Salem piped up from his spot on the ground. "I prefer to be referred to by name, if you don't mind."

A few days had passed, and it was well after two o'clock in the morning when a bleary-eyed Harvey Kinkle realised that his wife was not sleeping beside him.

Suspecting that she might not be feeling well, he got up and headed straight for the bathroom – only to find no sign of her. So he padded his way downstairs, and saw that the kitchen light was on.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he spotted her sitting at the table, looking a little pale.

"Don't worry about me. I just felt a bit nauseous earlier. Thought I was going to be sick, but the feeling passed," Sabrina explained with a small smile.

"Oh Sabrina, why didn't you wake me?" Harvey replied, his voice soft and concerned.

"I'm sorry, I know I could have, but you were so exhausted after your game that I just wanted to let you sleep."

"Hey now, listen. You're the one who's carrying our child. You officially have the right to disturb me if you need me, okay?" he said firmly, making Sabrina smile with his protectiveness.

"Okay. Although when the cravings kick in you're really going to regret that statement, you know that don't you?" she told him.

He laughed and gently pulled her up to her feet. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better, honestly. I'll be glad when the sickness phase is over," she said with a sigh.

"It won't be for much longer; and then you'll be sending me out for food at some ungodly hour instead," Harvey assured her with a grin. "Come on, let's get back to bed. Unless you want something to eat now - it might help with the nausea?"

"Ugh, I don't think I could stomach anything. I think at this point it would just make me feel sick again. I think you're right, time to get back to sleep," Sabrina agreed.

And with that, Harvey went to lift his wife into his arms, ready to carry her back upstairs. But Sabrina stopped him by holding out a hand.

"Wait a minute. If you're going to let me keep you awake at night with my sickness and craving issues; then you have to let me help you out when I can, too." In the next moment, she had pointed her finger and promptly zapped the two of them back to their room.

Harvey turned his head to look at her in surprise. Sometimes he was still able to forget that she could actually do that.

"I know it's lazy, but hey. You're tired – no matter how much you try and deny it. And I'm pregnant. Two valid excuses if you ask me," she explained as they went to lie down.

With a chuckle, her husband couldn't help but agree with her.

**So, I actually have an idea planned for the next chapter, meaning that hopefully it shouldn't be a ridiculously long wait next time... **

**Anyway, please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the longest wait for an update, guys! I always meant to continue this story, I've just not been well. I didn't expect to keep getting new reviews, and when I realised how long it had been since the last chapter, I really couldn't believe it! Thanks for your lovely words of feedback, and enjoy chapter three :)**

He was startled when he woke up to hear soft sobs coming from downstairs; but then he remembered what day it was and things began to fall into place.

It had never been this worrying before – but then again, last time his wife hadn't been pregnant.

Harvey Kinkle quickly retreated from the bedroom and went in search of the young witch he loved more than life. It didn't take him long to trace her; she was sitting on the couch, the phone resting in her lap.

"Sabrina?" he asked, sitting down beside her. He had no need to ask if she was okay, because he knew full well that she wasn't. Instead, he waited for her to respond.

"Hey," she whispered softly, breaking off from her tears to turn towards her husband. But that interval didn't last long. She couldn't stop herself from letting out another little sob.

"Come here, sweetheart," Harvey held out his arms, wishing he could just take away her heartache. Sabrina immediately moved towards him and buried her face in his chest. She wasn't ready to say anything else yet.

"I know it hurts. I wish I could make things better for you. Believe me, if I _could_, I would."

She pulled back slightly so that she could look him in the eyes – which were staring back at her, as kind and tender as ever. "I know you would, Harvey. Thank you," she told him, finding his hand and giving it a grateful squeeze.

"How's your mum doing?" he asked after a few minutes, referring to her call earlier on the now discarded phone.

It was Mother's Day. A time of year that had always been a sensitive topic for Sabrina; but this time she just wasn't brave enough to grin and bear it.

Sabrina managed a smile as she recalled speaking to Diana, her mother. "She seems fine. She did admit that she's becoming upset about missing out on my pregnancy, though. And I feel like I miss her now more than ever..."

She was in tears again in seconds. "Hey, hey..." Harvey caught her in his arms again in a flash.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't really talked about it, or what's gonna happen _afterwards_, and I..." She knew he would catch on to her meaning.

"It's okay, we are going to talk about this, Sabrina. Just take a deep breath for me first, alright?" He could see she was growing more and more distressed, and that was only going to make the impending discussion even harder.

A few minutes and a glass of water later, Harvey and Sabrina were in the kitchen, sitting at the table together.

"I know I was luckier than most people who grow up without their moms. I mean, with most people it's either that their mother left them voluntarily, or they passed away. _My _mother always wanted me; but the worst part of being a witch is that neither of us had a choice in being separated. And now she's not going to be able to be there when I'm having the baby. But it isn't just that."

Harvey stayed quiet, letting his wife explain exactly how she was feeling.

"I tried not to think about this before, because I just wanted us to enjoy knowing that we're having a baby. But it was always in the back of my mind. Harvey...I don't know what's going to happen with _our_ child in the future."

Having been privy to Sabrina's other world for quite sometime now, Harvey didn't have to ask for a reminder about what she meant.

"The summer before I turned sixteen, I went to live with my aunts so they could teach me how to use my powers. Then I found out about that awful rule: that setting eyes on my mother would turn her into a ball of wax. She's a mortal; my Dad's a _full_ witch."

He could see what she was getting at. "So if you're _half _mortal, and I'm..." he didn't need to finish that sentence.

"Yeah. That's not really much of a witch side to work with. But who knows? I bet there's some kind of rule about it, I just don't know what. What I do know is that I can't bear the thought of our baby not being able to see you – and I certainly don't want _you_ to have to go through that, either. I can't even describe how painful it is..."

Sabrina had to stop talking as her eyes were already beginning to tear up again. Harvey reached across the table for her hand, and the two sat in silence for a minute while they contemplated all that she had said.

"Sabrina," he said after a short while. "I can't truly imagine how hard it must be for you – especially on days like today. I can only promise that I understand, and I'm always here when you need to talk about it. I have no idea what to expect from here on out, but here's what I think we should do. If we can, I think we should seek advice from the Other Realm."

Sabrina, who had managed to curb her tears once again, was inclined to agree. The only snag was that the Other Realm actively discouraged marriages between witches and mortals. That was the whole reason they were facing this problem. She knew that this opinion wasn't true of every living witch; but maybe they wouldn't be welcome if they started asking questions like this in their territory?

Still, perhaps they had no other choice but to try.

Then another, more obvious thought struck her. It was definitely worth a try before they went bounding into the Other Realm with a million different questions. And it was 100% more preferable than approaching the Witches' Council.

"Or we could try asking my aunts..."

"I never thought of that. And I guess if _they_ don't know, we can always ask your Aunt Irma," Harvey pondered casually.

Sabrina almost wanted to backtrack her suggestion at the mere thought of this.

_Suddenly, the Witches' Council doesn't sound so bad..._

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Miss Romance-Lover**

**x**


End file.
